Santa Claus is Coming
by Screamstriker
Summary: The Autobots celebrate Christmas Eve.


Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers or the song Santa Claus is Coming! Merry Christmas everyone! This story is dedicated to my clarinet tutor!

* * *

><p><em>Santa Claus is coming<br>Santa Claus is coming  
>He's not very far away<em>

It all started when Sideswipe skidded into the rec room, covered in tinsel and baubles. A similarly dressed (and very reluctant) Sunstreaker followed behind him.

"HAPPY CHRISTMAS EVE!" they chorused.

_Time to hang your stockings up  
>Tomorrow's Christmas Day<em>

Quick murmurs were passed around, before practically everyone sped off to dress up and generally prepare for Christmas.

"Okay," said Sunstreaker. "Can I take this idiot costume _off_ now?"

"Nope!" yelled Sideswipe cheerfully, and dragged his scowling brother away to the surveillance hub.

_Put a piece of pie or cake  
>On a pretty Christmas plate<em>

"What are you doing?" screeched Prowl, as his bondmate skipped into the room and started zapping a cube of energon with a low level electric wire.

"Making cookies!" Jazz happily replied.

Prowl shrugged and returned to his work, only to have a giant Santa hat dumped on his head.

_Remember Rudolph's carrot  
>Oh we can hardly wait!<em>

Optimus Prime frowned as he set the tiny plate of carrots on a table in the rec room.

"Are you sure about this?" he skeptically asked.

Sideswipe grinned.

"Yup!"

_Christmas tree is twinkling  
>Christmas pudding stirred<em>

Bumblebee warbled happily as he dragged a strangely large Christmas tree into the rec room and placed it right in the middle of the floor.

"Help me decorate?" he beeped.

"Allow me," announced Sunstreaker, before stripping himself of all tinsel and draping it artistically over the tree.

_Presents are all wrapped and stacked  
>Cos everybody's heard<em>

"Presents?" exclaimed a shocked Prowl, as Jazz dragged him into the rec room, along with ten big plates of cookies.

He peered under the tree and was surprised to see a red one with his name on it.

"Go on, open it!" encouraged Sideswipe.

Prowl ripped open the wrapping and opened the box, to be greeted with a punch in the face.

"OW!"

_Santa Claus is coming  
>Santa Claus is coming<br>He's not very far away_

"Look, Skiddles," gasped Mudflap, as they passed the med-bay.

"What?" his twin replied. "And don't call me Skiddles- WHATTHEFRAGGIN'PRIMUSPITSPAWNEDSLAGGIN'RATCHET!?"

"Who said I couldn't dress up?" Ratchet innocently pouted, barely identifiable under a Santa costume, complete with a fake belly and a ridiculously long beard.

He winked and left the twins, in search for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

_Time to hang your stockings up  
>Tomorrow's Christmas Day<em>

"I still don't see the point of this," declared Red Alert, gazing at all the socks hanging on the wall.

"Just try and have fun," Inferno told him.

"Okay," replied Red Alert, only to glitch upon seeing Ratchet.

_We love singing carols  
>And lighting candles too<em>

Even Prowl couldn't suppress a smile as he watched Optimus and Elita kiss each other in the soft yellow glow of the candles Bumblebee had lit. The beauty of the moment was increased when Jazz started singing.

_But my favourite part of Christmas Eve  
>Is cuddling up to you<em>

It was not an everyday sight; Sunstreaker lying in his brother's arms, snuggling as close as he could, wrapping his arms around his twin's shoulders. And Sideswipe couldn't be happier to cuddle him back.

"Smile Sunshine!" he grinned, pinching his twin's cheeks.

Sunstreaker rested his helm against Sideswipe's shoulder and offered a rare smile, along with a slight giggle.

_Christmas tree is twinkling  
>Christmas pudding stirred<em>

Ratchet was a little disappointed when he met someone dressed up just as crazily as him. He had just succeeded in making Hound practically laugh to death when he walked straight into what looked like a giant Christmas tree.

"Wheeljack?" he gasped in disbelief.

The tree winked and left him, in search of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe.

_Presents are all wrapped and stacked  
>Cos everybody's heard<em>

"I am going to try again," announced Prowl. He picked up a yellow present, ripped off the wrapping and opened the box, only to be greeted with another punch in the face.

"FRAG YOU TWINS!"

_Santa Claus is coming  
>Santa Claus is coming<br>He's not very far away_

"Run!" shouted Arcee, grabbing Firestar and dashing away. "Before Ratchet finds us!"

It seemed a little unfortunate, though, that they turned a corner and ran into Wheeljack.

_Time to hang your stockings up  
>Tomorrow's Christmas Day<em>

Red Alert woke up in Inferno's arms. He rubbed his optics and got to his feet.

"I still don't see the point in hanging socks off a wall," he announced, before glitching again upon seeing a walking Christmas tree.

_Is it time for bed yet?  
>It must be really late<em>

"Hey Sideswipe!" called Hot Rod.

"Shhhhhh," the red mech hissed. "You'll wake Sunny!"

Sunstreaker briefly stirred in his lap.

"Don't call me Sunny," he mumbled as he went back to recharge.

_Everything is ready  
>And we can hardly wait<em>

"Is it Christmas yet?" whined Moonracer.

"Be patient!" snapped Chromia, before being swept away by Ironhide.

_Santa Claus is coming  
>Santa Claus is coming<em>

"What are we doing this for again?" asked Ratchet, as he stumbled into Wheeljack again.

"I forgot," his bondmate chuckled.

_Santa Claus is coming  
>Santa Claus is coming<em>

"They're cuddling, why can't we?" whined Mudflap.

"We'd look stupid," came his twin's response.

_Santa Claus is coming  
>Santa Claus is coming<em>

_He's not very far away_

"We're supposed to recharge or Santa won't give us presents," frowned Prowl, as he looked up more about Christmas.

"I won't give you any presents anyways," yawned Ratchet.

"Don't care!" replied Wheeljack, looking for more bots to terrorise.

_Time to hang your stockings up  
>Tomorrow's Christmas Day<em>

"Still don't understand socks," murmured Red Alert, half in recharge. Inferno chucked and lay him down on a couch.

_Santa Claus is coming  
>Santa Claus is coming<br>He's not very far away_

"Hey, I found a Santa tracker thingie on this website called Google!" declared Jazz.

"Shut up," muttered Ratchet-Santa. "It's bedtime.

_Time to hang your stockings up  
>Tomorrow's Christmas Day<em>

"Tomorrow's Christmas Day," mumbled Sideswipe sleepily, before joining his twin in recharge.


End file.
